A Secret Worlds History
by starlightshadow999
Summary: A great war is about to take place in the land of Equestria. Threatened by the inhabitants of the Kingdom of Dileria the ponies meet a few new breeds of ponies. They all meet a new friend with very amazing powers and a very interesting history. Will they be able to overcome the threat that lay before them or will they succumb to its darkness.
1. Chapter 1 The Imposter

Twilight Sparkle's Point of View

I stood about looking at the moon when I was approached from behind by one of my dear friends.

"How are you doing, Darling." Rarity asked.

"I can't help but think that its not over."

"Whats not over."

"Princess Luna turned out to be Nightmare Moon and she accepted her sister's friendship, but I feel like there is something  
shes not telling us."

"Twilight, that was three weeks ago. You have to stop stressing over it. I worry about you sometimes. Well, I have to go.  
Goodnight, Darling."

I said nothing. I was to focused on my thoughts at that moment to reply to her words. As I turned around to enter the  
library I noticed something out the corner of my eye quickly fly over the library. At that moment I thought that it must  
be a late night flyer or somepony just simply going home.

I enetered the library which had books lied all over the floor and scattered on the table due to my recent studies into  
the history of the world. I climbed the stairs, entered my bedroom, and hopped into bed. It took me awhile to fall asleep  
because my mind kept wondering.

Once i fell asleep I found myself running through darkness. When I got too tired to run any more I slowed to a walk. I  
froze as a dark but pleasent voice started to talk.

"Hello Twilight, please excuse the darkness. You are dreaming, but I am real. Let me assure you. I have come to warn the  
inhabitants of Equestria of a coming war. The rulers of my land, the land of legend, Dileria are coming to this world and  
you will need all your stregnth to stop them."

"Who are you? What do you mean by war? What is Dileria?"

"I have said to much already. Just warn as many ponies as possible, but don't mention a word to Princess Luna. Good-bye,  
Twilight."

As fast as it had appeared the voice suddenly vanished without any straight answer to any of my questions.

I awoke with a throbbing migraine. Before I even got out of bed I yelled for spike who had fallen asleep downstairs the  
night before. He had ran into the room panicing.

"Whats wrong Twilight! Are you hurt?"

"No, I need you to write a letter to the princess."

"You had me freaked out for that. I thought it was an emer..."

"It is an emergency Spike. Take this down. Dear Princess Celestia, I have had a disturbing dream last night and I desperately  
need to talk to you face to face. Please come by as soon as possible. Your Faithful student Twilight."

Spike rolled the scroll he was writing on and lit it on fire using his green flame. A few seconds later he released a belch  
of green light that reveled a letter. He picked it up off the ground and began to read it allowed.

"My most Faithful student Twilight, I am sorry to say that I can not make it today I have a very important guest at the  
castle and he would rather rest for today due to his long and sudden journey. I will be there first thing tomorrow  
morning. Celestia."

The day went by as normally as I could make it. All day I felt as if I were being followed. That night again I had a dream.  
The pleasent voice spoke to me once again.

"Hello once again Twilight. I can not talk for long there whatching me. I have to get away. Who have you told."

"I messaged Princess Celestia but she says she has a guest. Anyway, why should I trust you."

"You shouldn't. For all I know I could be the imposter. Until the real imposter is destroyed I will not know. We share  
memorys and emotions."

"Answer me, what imposter and who are you?"

Without an answer and without a good-bye the voice was gone. I wondered what the voice ment by imposter.

The next morning I had awoken to a fierious knocking at the door. Which wasn't helping my migraine. At first I thought it was the princess, but as I approached  
the door it swung open. A pink blure flew past, knocked the books off the table, and set a picnic basket on it.

"Whoa, Pinkie Pie. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a party ready for the princess."

"Wait, who told you the princess was coming?"

"No one. I could just feel it. So I guess what I felt was true. I hope she likes my new cupcake recipe. I think they're  
great."

Pinkie Pie ran over to me and pushed one of the pastrys into my mouth.

"That is amazing Pinkie. What did you put in these?"

In a serious tone she simply said, "You don't want to know."

And suddenly in her playful tone she said, "Just kidding, I added lettuce. Wierd huh."

Before I could answer another knock came from the door. This time it accually was the princess accompanied by a blue green  
coated mare with a fire red mane with dark green highlights. His cutie mark was an inverted black star with yellow stripes  
coming from each of its corners.

"Hello Twilight, how are you?"

"Good, except for the nightmare."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, this is the mare I was talking about yesterday in my letter."

"Hello Twilight, my name is Starlight Shadow and I have come to see you." the dark mare had said in a pleasent voice.

"Wait, your him, the voice from my dream."

A voice came from the window, "He is an imposter!'

We all turned to the window to see an exact copy of the princess' guest. He flew in and landed near the one he called a  
fake. The imposter was than consumed by a green flame to reveal an odd looking pony-insect hybrid. The dark mare than used  
an odd magic. The creature was gone.

"Who are you"

Panting, he turned to us and said,"I am the true Starlight Shadow."

Upon these words the dark pegasus fell over revealing a gash on his side.

Starlight Shadow's Point off view.

I awoke with a pain in my side and a nagging shade of pink in my eyes. It kept bouncing up and down as it said.

"Hes awake, hes awake."

As I looked around I saw the pony I knew as Twilight and the one I guess was Princess Celestia. There also was a pink pony  
and a light yellow coloured pony with a pink mane who was dressing my wounds. I attempted to stand up but was met with  
emence pain. The yellow pony spoke with a soft voice.

"Don't stand up your very hurt. How did you get this cut."

I was to weak too stand but not too weak to talk.

"I do-don't know." I was panting hard.

"Well don't move. I wraped it, but I'm not a doctor. I usually don't work on ponies."

"Th-Thank you." still panting hard.

"Are you hungry? I made some lettuce cupcakes." the pink pony asked excitedly.

"Extremely."

I ate one of the cupcakes that she placed near my mouth. Then Twilight spoke.

"Are you too weak to answer some questions?"

"No." I said as I sat up. Wincing at the pain in my side.

"We know your name is Starlight Shadow. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Dileria. I told you that before Twilight."

I saw the princess twinge at the name of my home land. Then she spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Where is here exactly?"

"Your in Equestria. Ponyville to be exact. Want another cupcake?"

I shook my head at the pink pony who had made the offer. Again Twilight Spoke this time showing concern in her voice.

"Are you the one from my dream?"

"Yes I am. I was warning you about a coming war. The imposter was the start of that war. He was sent from the Changling  
lair to impersonate me as a representative of Dileria."

"A Changling? Whats that? I've heard of them in books but that is not very much recorded knowledge on them."

I was about to answer her question when I was interupted by the princess.

"A Changling is a creature that feeds off the love a pony feels for others. The more they consume the more a pony loses  
and the stronger the Changling becomes. Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy will you please leave me to talk to Starlight."

They all turned and walked out except for Pinkie Pie who gave me a hug which hurt my side. As she turned and hopped out  
of the room she said.

"Oops, sorry."

When all of them had left the Princess turned to me and started to speak.

"Do you know what you have done? If Luna finds out you still exist she will hunt you down! What have you got to say for  
yourself?"

"The pictures we have portray you different than you look."

"What, answer my question!"

"I know but the Shadow mares have been asking questions. They want to see their mother and their willing to go to war  
if nobody answers their question or if they don't get to see Nightmare Moon."

"Even if the Shadow Mares were to see Nightmare, Princess Luna would reveal herself and kill all of them. Not only that  
they wou..."

"I sense we've got a couple of eavesdroppers." I interupted as I opened the door with my magic which had a black-green  
aura.

Twilight and the pink pony known as Pinkie Pie fell foward. It seems that the yellow pony known as Fluttershy had left.  
Celestia spoke with slight rage in her voice.

"What are you two doing. I ought to..."

"It's quite all right. They are curious." I said before she went off on them.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat."

"Two things. One, they are not cats and two, if you don't want them to be curious then be open with them."

"Fine, but you two still shouldn't eavesdrop."

Both ponies frowned and stared at the ground.

"Sorry, princess." they both said as they lifted there heads.

There was an odd silence which was broken by Pinkie.

"Does anyone want some more cupcakes?"

Twilight quickly scolded at Pinkie, but she didn't notice. She looked at me and spoke.

"May I ask you a question?"

Before I could answer Pinkie interupted.

"You just did." Pinkie laughed a little.

I spoke.

"Yes, you may."

"How are you able to use magic? You don't have a horn."

I pondered this question.

"Can't all ponies use magic?"

"Only those with horns, or at least that is what I thought."

Celestia turned to Twilight and began to explain. I found this to my benefit as well because I always thought that all  
ponies could use magic.

"Well Twilight the three pony races of Equestria are the Earth Ponies, the Unicorns, and the Pegasi. Not includeing us  
Alicorns. Though, there are three other unnatural pony races. The Changlings which nopony knows the origin of. The Chaos  
ponies who were created by an old enemy of mine, Discord. Last, but not least the Shadow ponies who were created by  
Nightmare Moon when my sister first turned. They were created as an army for her, but I imprisoned her before she could  
give them orders. I then banished them from Equestria for six hundred years, but when I offered them a place in the  
kingdom they refused. They live in a land very very far away that they call The Kingdom of Dileria. It is dark all the  
time."

"But how can they use magic?"

"A Shadow pony has special magic that they use by manipulateing their own emotions. The emotions of worry or concern allow  
them to use healing magics. The emotions of happiness or joy allow them to use basic lift and place magics and the emotions  
of hate, fear, anger, and sorrow allow them to use offensive magics such as fire and lightning."

"Thats amazeing. Why havn't you told me this before?"

"The three secret pony races were supposed to stay secret."

I had enough of this question and answer session so I interupted.

"I came to warn you that the imposter was sent by the Changelings to lure you into a fake diplomatic meeting so they could  
take you prisoner. That was their first step of their war plan."

"How did you know that?" the princess asked as she sat on the floor to enjoy one of the cupcakes that Pinkie had brought.

"There was an alliance between the Changelings, Chaos, and Shadow ponies. When the Changelings started to talk about war  
on Equestria we all were in agreement, but when us Shadow ponies heard that this included the death of Princess Luna  
we dropped out of the alliance. Knowing that the Changelings would still attempt thier plan I was sent to warn you,  
but got caught by them. They made an imposter and were planning to frame the Shadow ponies so Princess Luna would  
possition the army to combat them. While the army was in Dileria they were planing to attack Canterlot while the capitol  
was weak."

Princess Celestia was shocked to hear this.

"So what do we do now?"

I was tired and annoyed at the many different questions being asked.

"It's getting late and my side hurts. I'm sorry, but can we finish this in the morning?"

"Of coarce. You can sleep in my bed tonight. You are already in it anyway." Twilght spoke as she blew out the candle.

All three ponies left the room and I fell asleep trying to ignore the pain coming from my side.

End of Chapter One.

here...


	2. Chapter 2 A New Link

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

I awoke the next morning to the gentle song of birds out of the nearby window. I hopped out of the bed only to feel the  
pain of my gash come from my side. As I stood up I noticed there was a plate of eggs set nicely out on the end table. I  
examined them before lifting them into my mouth. When I was finished eating I took the plate and slowly walked downstairs.  
Twilight spoke as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Starlight. Are you feeling any better?"

"My side still hurts a bit, but at least I can walk. Thank you for the eggs."

"Your welcome."

"Wait, where is the princess?"

"She went back to Canterlot last night. She had to increase the guard duty for Canterlot and the borders."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, she told me that we are not under any imidiate threat of attack and to go about my normal life. Your to stay here  
until your healed."

"Well thats just great!"

"What, you don't want to stay here?"

"Some of you ponies are annoying and you ask too many questions. No, I don't want to stay here."

When I said this I heard a whimper from behind. I turned to see the pink pony Pinkie Pie with a frown on her face.

"Then I guess you hate us." she said with a sob in her voice. She then ran from the room.

Twilight scolded me.

"Now look what you've done."

"Whats wrong with what I said. It is the truth."

"After you fell asleep last night she went back up and watched you all night to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

"And that is supposed to mean what exactly?"

"Do you not have a heart!?"

"Technically speaking, no."

"Ugh, you better go apologize. It is very hard to make Pinkie upset, but she takes the opinions of those she cares about  
very seriously."

"All right. Where would she be?"

"She could be at the Sugarcube Corner. She bakes when shes upset."

"Okay, where is that?"

"In town. It is a big gingerbread house looking building you can't miss it."

"Thank you."

I ran out of the library towards town and ran through the market. I ran so fast, but could have sworn that I saw somepony  
I recognized. When I stopped it was gone. So I continued to walk. I aproached Sugarcube Corner. When I entered I found that  
Twilight was right. Pinkie was serving some freshly made cupcakes.

"Pinkie!" when I called for her she turned around and went into the back. I heard a loud crash and ran into the kitchen.  
There stood an old mare I once reguarded as a friend, Red Dawn. He was a maroon colored mare with a black mane witch had  
slighly orange highlights. He spoke with malice in his voice.

"So, I see you've made new friends. I guess you don't need me anymore." he was holding Pinkie by the throat.

"Dawn, let her go! I'll do anything. I'll even come back with you."

"Too late for negotiations Starlight." with these words he lifted the pink pony into the air. With one quick motion he  
snapped her neck. Tears sprang from my eyes.

"You basterd!"

"These ponies making you soft Starlight? Then here, I'll let her go." he threw Pinkies lifeless body to my feet.

"I'll kill you!" I yelled raiseing my head and charging him. I suddenly froze.

"You have to catch me to do that and we both know that I'm faster. Oh, you like my spell. I'm feeding off the death of  
that pony. Don't we Chaos ponies have such amazing magic? Well I'll see you later Starlight. Good-bye." with this he  
turn and flew out the window.

A bright blue pony with a rainbow mane than enetered the room.

"What did you do!?"

"It wasn't me I swear."

"Swear in hell you pig." she attacked me. Rushing me with all her might. She threw a hoof, but I caught her mid swing. I  
was always the best in my village at hoof to hoof combat. I twisted her hoof behind her back and held her to the ground.

"I'm telling you the truth. It was not me."

"Then who was it!?" she said struggling.

"Red Dawn, a Chaos pony. Trust me." she calmed.

"Please let me go." I released her.

"Who are you? How did you know Pinkie?"

"My na-name is Starlight Sh-shadow. I was injured and she watched over me last night." I managed to get out between sobs.  
Not really knowing why I was so upset about the death of a pony I barely even knew.

"Twilight told me about you. She sent me to get you. I have to go." she said softly while she examined the lump of pink  
lying on the ground. She flew out the window.

Instead of going to see Twilight I lied near Pinkie's body put my head down and began to sob. My tears streamed from my  
face and on to her lifeless corpse. I lifted my head when I noticed a glowing light coming from her body. She opened  
her eyes, stared me in the face, and spoke.

"Starlight, could you get me something?" she said softly.

"Of coarce. What do you want?"

And in a loud voice, "A cupcake!"

My tears stopped and I smiled. I grabbed her a cupcake and held it out to her. She stared at the pastry then looked me in  
the eyes. She reached over and hugged me tight. When she was pulling away she kissed my cheek. She than took the cupcake  
from my hoof and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Thank you." I just sat there stunned.

"Wheres Pinkie's body!?" Twilight asked when she entered the room. Quickly seeing Pinkie alive she was shocked. "What, I  
was told you were dead."

"I was, but Starlight brought me back to life with his love." she told Twilight eyeballing me awkwardly. I interjected  
trying to hide my embarassment.

"With my sadness not love."

"Well either way you brought me back to life." Pinkie said with a little anger in her voice.

"Good, well the princess sent me a letter. She wants us to come to the castle. We are using the train."

"Okay, lets go." I said eager to get to somewhere darker than this town.

Later that night on the train. Me and Pinkie sat talking. For some reason Twilight got us a private sleeper car and got  
her and the rainbow pony, who I learned is Rainbow Dash, a car for themselves.

"So Starlight who was that pony that killed me."

"He was an old friend of mine. We were both in the Changeling Academy of Combat. Hes a Chaos pony. He feeds off death and  
mayhem. Hes mad at me for leaving the academy."

"What was he here for?"

"I don't know, but I bet we'll find out soon enough."

"Soooooo, did you save me with your sadness or love?" she asked leaning slightly closer to me.

"Why?"

"No one needs to know. I just want to know."

"Uh, we need to get to bed."

"But there is only one bed." she said looking at the one bed in the car then looking back at me knowing I intentionaly  
dodged the question.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, I'd feel better if you slept in the bed with me." she said in a soft voice.

"Ummmmmm,Okaaay. If thats what you want."

We both settled into the bed. She pressed herself up under my front leg and clenched my side witch hurt my wound slightly.  
We both fell asleep quite fast.

Pinkie Pie's Point of View.

Me and Starlight were awoken the next morning by a violent shaking of the car. I stood up and quickly looked out the  
window. There slamming the sides of the cars were three pegasus ponies. I recognized one of them as Red Dawn. The  
Chaos pony who had killed me the day before. I turned and spoke to Starlight who had been knocked from the bed.

"It's that Chaos pony!"

Without hesitation he opened the window and flew out. I could not see a thing.

Train Conductor's Point of View.

I was scared that these ponies were following me to attack Canterlot. When I saw a pegasus come into view. He had a black  
inverted star as a cutie mark. His side was wrapped and he looked tired. He grabbed one of the other pegasi, lifted it  
above his head, and slammed it into the ground. Causing a crater to be formed. His front hooves began to glow and a beam of  
lime green light shot directly at another. The pegasi was gone. He approached the last one, but they just stared at each  
other and began to talk. The whistle sounded and I could hear nothing.

Staright Shadow's Point of View.

"I see your magic hasn't failed. I lost my death energy when you brought your friend back to life or is she more than a  
friend?" Red Dawn said with a snere and a laugh.

"So! you leave her out of this. This is between you and me."

"So wrong you are Starlight."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you not seen? Man, you are dense aren't you. Pinkie is your Link."

"Not possible my Link was killed, by you."

"That is what I thought, but the heart chose a new pony."

"Dawn, you don't have to work for the Changelings. You can come join us. We can have peace."

"That is exactly why I help the Changelings. You know very well that we can't survive without death and discord."

"Then I have no other choice, Honour Rotar!"

"So be it." with this we both landed. "So what are the terms Starlight?"

"We get two weeks to gather a team of three ponies. After those two weeks we will meet at the Chaos Colloseum to fight.  
Winner joins the other side."

"Agreed. Bye Starlight. See you soon." Red Dawn flew away.

I entered mine and Pinkie's sleeper car.

"Are you alright Starlight?" Pinkie asked approaching me.

"I'm fi..." I fell over and passed out.

In my mind I saw the apperance of my old Link.

"Moon Mist, is that you?" she answered me in an eatherael voice.

"It is, but you need to wake up I'm dead and no longer your Link."

"But..." I was cut off.

I woke up screaming.

"No, my Link!" Pinkie eyeballed me awkwardly.

"Whats a Link?"

"Oh, I forgot a while ago so I didn't mention it before. I am a pony of the Secret Triad. A Link is a special pony who is  
given our heart. Now if all three members of the Secret Triad are in the same vicinity with their Links they are fused  
together. Createing a being more powerful than all things."

"Wow, even more powerful than Nightmare?"

"Yes."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash entered the car.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow asked.

"We're fine. I scared them off, for now."

"We're nearing Canterlot. We should be there within the hour." Twilight remarked seeing Pinkie pushed up against me.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 The Team

Author's Note: Special thanks to my first ever follower Teddiursa3892 and my first reviewer Stars swadow.

Celestia's Point of view.

My faithful student walked into the throne room with Pinkie and Rainbow carrying Starlight across their backs. She spoke with  
concern in her voice.

"He passed out on the way here. We were attacked on the train."

"By whom." I asked showing much worry. Pinkie answered me.

"A Chaos pony Starlight use to know. He fought them off."

"It was awesome. He nearly destroyed them all." Rainbow said with admiration.

Starlight looked really pale and seemed as if he were having a nightmare.

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

I saw a figure in my mind. When I approached it I relized it was Pinkie, but when I got closer I saw a familiar Changeling  
approach from behind. I tried to run for her, but she kept getting farther away. I tried to yell for her but no words came  
out. The Changeling took her horn and rammed the side of Pinkie threw. As I began to cry the Changeling took her horn and  
stabbed it threw her skull. I woke violently.

"Pinkie!" I screamed. I looked around to find that I was in Canterlot Castle. I looked over near the door and saw myself.  
I approached my bed.

"Hello Starlight, wakeing up after four days huh. Must be hungry."

"Four days! Wait, who are you?"

"Pinkie and Twilight traveled to Dileria while you were asleep. We have your team. Are you sure you don't know who I am?"  
He said stareing me in the eye. A image returned to me and I remembered who it was.

"Lighted Darkness, ha. How are you?"

"Just fine, you?"

"Hungry."

"I can fix that."

"Hey do they knowwww, you know."

"Yes, it took them a couple of days to trust a Changeling. They trust me at least a little now. Follow me I'm allowed in the  
kitchen, your room, and my room." I followed.

"So theres me and you. Who else is on the team?"

"The one known as Rainbow Dash. She is outside in the courtyard training."

"She'll need all the training she can get. She has too much blind rage." I said remembering when me and Rainbow met.

"She has potential, but you are right. She does have a temper."

"Where is your Link?"

"Far away. We have no need to worry." he assured me.

"Okay." we entered the kitchen where there was chefs working. The one who seemed in charge had three apples as her cutie  
mark.

"Master Starlight and Master Darkness." Darkness than spoke.

"Don't call us master we don't like it. Starlight, this is Apple Jack another of Twilight's friends."

"I'm also the temporary head chef here in the castle." I asked a question.

"Well what have we got to eat? I have not eaten in four days and I'm starving."

"We have anything you can think of with apples, Sugarcube."

I examined the many delightful looking treats and found my heart set on the muffin.

"Can I have a muffin, please?" with this word Darkness stared at me. I guess he was surprised I was being polite. So was  
I.

"No problem." she put four muffins on the plate. Two for me and two for Darkness. We sat at the table and began to talk  
more.

"So Starlight, you and Pinkie huh." Darkness said nudging me.

"Yeah yeah, so. Whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just. You know, wouldn't a particular pony be mad?"

"Shes dead."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Pinkie is also my new Link."

"Really." he said astonished.

"How has Rainbow been doing in her training?"

"Not to bad, for a beginner. Still nowhere near a Chaos pony. Is it true you killed two Chaos ponies with your wounded side?"

"Yes, but I'm not doing that again. I was passed out for four days. As you already know."

"At least we have a chance." Rainbow walked in.

"I thought you were training." I said.

"And I thought you were sleeping while we did all the work." she responded with a snere. Clearly she was tired. "Why aren't  
you training Darkness?"

"Cause I don't have to." Darkness said with a laugh.

"Oh, yes you do."

"Why Starlight? We both know I can fight."

"Because she could easyily beat you in a fight. I can see it in her eyes."

"What!?" they both yelled startling a pony who had just walked into the room. This pony I recognized as Fluttershy. I hadn't  
seen her in six days since she wrapped my wound. She spoke to me and was very blunt. Which was surprizeing.

"You! You didn't change your raps for three days. What were you thinking!?"

"Sorry Fluttershy. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Well be more careful." she said as she walked away in a puff.

Speaking of of which my side was nearly healed.

Red Dawn's Point of View.

I entered the Temple of the Triad with great discussed. I remembered that this is where me and Starlight found the digraced  
Changeling, Lighted Darkness. I wanted to kill him, but Shadow ponies are weak and have compassion. Now I stand against the  
only pony who had ever called me friend and the only pony I have ever cared about. I shake my head relizing he is no longer  
my friend. He will die by my hoof.

Rainbow Dash's Point of View.

The next three days were the worst of my life. Starlight had shown me and the Changeling some training techniques. I still  
don't trust Lighted Darkness. He keeps eyeballing me awkwardly. I can't beleive that Starlight and Darkness are two of the  
three Triad ponies. I heard Starlight talking in his sleep. He keeps mentioning somepony named Moon Mist. I asked him about  
it, but he wouldn't answer me. So I'm asking Darkness.

"Darkness!"

"Yes Rainbow."

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Its about Starlight. Who is Moon Mist?"

"Oh, I don't want to talk about it."

"Darkness we're a team. Team means trust. Trust means honesty."

"Okay, Moon Mist attended the Academy of Fighting Arts in Dileria along with Starlight and Red Dawn. You have heard about  
our Links right."

"Yes."

"Well, Moon Mist was Starlight's original Link. When Starlight dropped out of the academy Red Dawn blamed him for being  
unhappy. When Starlight confronted him Red Dawn told him that if he was going to lose a friend than so was Starlight. They  
parted. The next day Moon Mist was found dead near Red Dawn's home."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I heard a pony speak from behind.

"It is not your fault. So don't appologize." Starlight said calmly as he entered the room.

"Um Starlight. I'm sorry I told her. I..."

"Its okay Darkness. She is right. We are a team and must be honest with each other. Then I will tell you more Rainbow. So,  
what do you want to know?"

"Um I'm gonna go." Darkness left the room.

"So, can you tell me why you trust a Changeling."

"Who? Lighted Darkness. When me and Dawn were young we happened upon the Temple of the Triad. Inside were a cluster of  
Senugons attacking somepony. So me and Dawn attacked them. When we had killed them all we found that they were attacking  
a Changeling who had been banished from the kingdom. You see, he refused to feed off other ponies love and wished he could  
become a normal pony. That was also the night we found the book of the Triad and made the oath of the Triad. Ever since that  
day I have spent a lot of my time trying to find a way that I could change him into a normal pony permanantly. I have been  
unsuccesful so far."

"Oh, I never would have thought, but he keeps eyeballing me. Its awkward."

"You haven't noticed. Finally someone as dense as me. He likes you."

"So. I like many ponies."

"No, he LIKES you." he said with a snicker. My eyes widened and I blushed."When I entered the room I probably interupted  
something."

"I need to talk to him." is all I said and exited the room.

Starlight Shadow's Point of View

The past three days I have wondered where Pinkie and Twilight were. So I entered the throne room and asked Princess Celestia.

"Celestia, where are Pinkie and Twilight?"

"I'm surprized you did not ask earlier. They are in Ponyville they have a lot to take care of."

"Oh, may I go visit them?"

"You may. If you tell me your reason for wanting to."

"Okay, I want to see Pinkie."

"Alright. See you in two days Starlight."

I showed up at Ponyville a few hours later using a chariot instead of the train. I stopped at the library, but found nopony  
there. So I decided to go to Sugarcube Corner. When I showed up I saw Pinkie. I decided to scare her for some fun. I hid  
in the kitchen and when she entered I jumped out.

"BOO!" she screamed. Then she saw me. Her eyes became large and she laughed.

"Hello Pinkie."

"Oh, Starlight." she said giving me a large hug nearly breaking a few ribs.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." I said gasping for air.

"How have you been? Are you okay? What about the team? Are you staying long? Will you..."

"Whoa, hold on Pinkie your talking too fast. I've been good and my side has healed."

"Sorry, I've just been woried."

"Well than lets catch up."

Red Dawn's Point of View.

I have not been worried. I know my team will win the fight, but I still need to gather a full team. We have me and the  
Changeling Formed Lightning. While walking in the streets of Dileria I noticed a pony being arrested. This is when I  
made my move.

"Hey you." I said to the guard officer.

"Yes civilian."

"I'm not a civilian I'm the substitute head of watch for today. I will take that criminal to the prison." I lied.

"Okay, but be careful. He is very dangerous."

"Perfect." I muttered under my breath.

When we were out of sight I explained to him my proposition.

"You help me in the coloseum and I will completely let you free."

"Do I get to kill things?"

"You know I like the way you think. Yes, but Starlights mine."

"Deal, they call me Abyss."

"Red Dawn."

My team was finally complete. Now there is no way we can lose.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 Chaos Rising

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

I was sleeping last night and couldn't stop thinking of Moon Mist. I can still see her face. It is very close to the time we  
will fight the Chaos team. I spent two days in Ponyville to see Pinkie. Now we travel to Dileria. We walked through the  
Everfree forest, me, Rainbow, and Darkness.

"So how many days does it take to travel there by hoof?" Rainbow asked flying above.

"About three days." I replied. Darkness wasn't talking.

"So when we get there where will we go."

"Seeming as the Shadow ponies have finally joined the Changeling alliance. We go straight to the coloseum. I am after all  
banished from Dileria."

"Well, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Simple enough." we continued walking not all flying to conserve our energy.

When we arrived at Dileria's capitol, Mania, there was a croud formed around the gates. Rainbow was eratated.

"Where is the light. It is so dark."

"We're in Dileria. They don't call it the land of darkness for nothing." Rainbow looked at me concernedly.

"So there's no light. That means there arn't any rainbows."

"That is true, but we shouldn't be talking here."

Later when we were in the Chaos Coleseum.

"It's beautiful. Dark, but beautiful." Rainbow comented as we entered the lobby. We continued into the barracks where we  
prepped for the battle and I explained our strategy.

"Okay. Revalation Armor for Rainbow. It's the most aerodynamic armor we have."

"Thanks, but whats this horn for?"

"For killing of cource."

"What! We can die?"

"When you die in the coloseum your body heals instantly when its over, but you will feel every bit of the pain. So steal  
yourself."

"Now Darkness, the usual?"

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, Raver's Form Armor than." Rainbow eyeballed us akwardly.

"Oh, me , Dawn, and Darkness use to fight here when we were younger. We had a perfect plan to. Darkness would change into  
one of them which confused them. I would than kill one of them while they were ditracted. With that death Dawn would gain  
incredible strength and kill whoever was left. It was full proof."

"Sounds horrible."

"It is, but it is all fine. We don't really kill anypony. Well for me The Armor of Memories which alows me to remember in  
vivid contrast for its emotional powers. Now we go. Stay calm and keep a clear mind."

We entered the coloseum arena and were greeted by hundreds of cheering Dilerian ponies. We saw Chyralis, the changeling  
queen, at the skybox with Princess Sly, the Shadow princess. We examined our opposing team. Red Dawn stood in the front. To  
his left a Changeling named Formed Lightning and on his right, to my surprise, a Shadow pony named Abyss. Abyss is Lighted  
Darkness's Link. The announcer spoke ominously.

"Today we have some old champions returning, but they seem to be against each other. On the left we have Red Dawn, Abyss,  
and Formed Lightning. On the right we have the captain of that champion team Starlight Shadow, Lighted Darkness, and  
Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is the first pony from Equestria to fight in the coloseum. Good luck. Begin."

With this final word we were off. Rainbow took to the sky pursued by Formed Lightning. Darkness began to concentrate. He  
changed into Red Dawn. Abyss was confused only half a second before attacking him. I headed straight for Red Dawn trying  
to get him before he gained his power. I flew and slammed into his side with my steal horn. Blood ran out like a fountain.  
I was covered and relized he was smiling. I turned around to see that Rainbow lay on the ground missing a hoof and twitching  
violently. Formed Lightning was also lying dead on the ground. Darkness and Abyss were having trouble with each other. I  
than turned to see the last of myself ripped limb for limb. I died with a smile on my face.

The next morning I awoke in the coloseum hospital to see Dawn standing over my bed staring at my face.

"How was your sleep, partner?" he asked with a grin.

"Just fine, partner." I said with a grin.

"Quite happy for somepony who just lost his new life."

"Wrong."

"What?"

"If you recall I said winner joins the other team. Not loser and by Honour Rotar you must abide by your promise. So take  
this letter with you to Canterlot and give it to Princess Celestia. Remember if you go against Honour Rotar you will drop  
dead."

"But... Uh... No... Alright give me the damned letter. You tricked me."

"I wasn't the Trickster of the Triad for nothing."

"What, your the Trickster? I thought Darkness was the Trickster. I was the Brute and he was the Compassionate."

"Well leave. We'll meet you there."

"I am loyal to my savior and will folow my new friend where ever he goes." Abyss interupted. I saw Red Dawn's face light up  
for a split second. Than he was serious again. He looked at me with anger.

"At least some friends are loyal." he left the room and I exited the bed. I was approached by Lighted Darkness and Rainbow.

"My plan went without a hitch. They work for us now."

"Thats amazing."

"So where to?" Rainbow asked with no hesitation.

"Well I was hoping to visit Moon Mist's grave before we left."

"Oh do you need time alone." Rainbow asked in concern.

"It was a long time ago so you don't need to dodge it. I forgave Dawn a long time ago. He just hasn't forgiven me. Anyway  
I'd feel better if you two were there." Rainbow smiled.

Red Dawn's Point of View.

I entered the castle of Canterlot. Confronted by a few guards I presented them with the letter I was given by Starlight.  
They led me to the throne room. I was confronted by Celestia. She seemed angry.

"You are not to leave your appointed room until Starlight returns from Dileria. Am I understood."

"Yes, your highness." I uttered while I bowed. Me and Abyss were showed our rooms. The doors slammed behind us.

I sat alone for some time. Thinking of a way out only to relize that if I tried to escape Honour Rotar would kill me. How  
could I be so stupid. My thoughts were interupted as two guards and a familiar pink pony entered the room. She approached  
me with a smile on her face.

"Hello Dawn. Do you remember me?"

"Of cource I do. I killed you."

"Thats okay, I forgive you." I was extremely surprised to here this.

"What!?"

"Starlight told me that the more I hate the more my body could be corrupted. So I forgive you." I bowed my head when she  
spoke these words. Being in Equestria for less than a day has already weakened my rage. I felt unhappy.

"Well heres some food. That is all I wanted to say. Good-night." she and the guards left the room. I felt odd inside and  
decided to meditate.

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

We had visited the grave of Moon Mist and were now on the border of the Everfree Forest and Ponyville. Rainbow broke the  
silence as usual.

"So now what?"

"We wait for the Changelings to make there move."

"Thats it no more plans or tricks?"

"Nope."

"Thats no fun." Rainbow said crossing her front legs.

We arrived at the castle the next day. I went to Dawn's room. He was asleep so I waked him up.

"Dawn wake up. I need to talk to you."

"What is it traitor." he said as he got out of bed.

"Don't be like that. Who is your Link?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"We both made a promise to Darkness and I entend to keep that promise. I have found a way to change him into a normal pony.  
We must all become the Triad and agree on one thing to happen. Then we will be changed back."

"You have found that out when?"

"I have done some deep research into the Triad lately."

"Well a promise is a promise. I do have honor. My Link is Chyralis the Changeling Queen." my heart sunk at these words.

"Chyralis, how can we get close to her?"

"I won the coloseum maybe she'll want to see me and then we can sneak you in."

"We'll have to think of this in more detail, but this is not priority." we were interupted by Pinkie who had seen me from  
the hall. She ran in gave me a kiss and a large, rib cracking hug.

"Are you okay? I was sooo worried about you."

"I'm fine Pinkie, really." I said with a laugh.

"Okay."

"We'll speak later Dawn. I have arranged with the princess that you are aloud anywhere in the castle except for the war  
room."

"Your pretty nice for a traitor. Thank you Starlight."

"No problem, but remember the..."

"I know, I know. I'll die. You don't need to keep reminding me."

I escorted Pinkie to the garden where we could speak.

"Hello Pinkie and how have you been?"

"I've been fine. I missed you."

"I missed you to Pinkie. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" her eyes widened.

"I uh. I..."

"Starlight they need us in the war room!" Rainbow shouted as she passed over the garden.

"I need to go Pinkie." I turned and ran for the war room.

Princess Luna's Point of View.

I sat like my big sister told me to. It was very hard to hold myself from killing Starlight as he walked into the war room.  
I promised I would kill every Shadow pony, but I guess I can't keep that promise now. Starlight joined us around the table.  
To my disgust a Changeling walked into the room as well. My sister began to speak.

"Okay, now that we're all here. There has been some movement in the Everfree Forest. It seems the Changeling Alliance has  
acquired the assistance of the Shadow ponies and are setting up a full assault on Equestria. We must stop them. Starlight,  
you and Darkness will lead two brigades in the defense is that fine with you?

"Yes princess."

"Alright get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

I went to my room and slept.

End of Chapter 4.

Author's Note; I have now released the new story Origins of the Triad. People reading this story for more insight on who Starlight and the rest of them are.


	5. Chapter 5 A Betrayal

I would love some reviews. Especially any reviews that are serious. Any suggestions would be appreciated.

Lighted Darkness's Point of View.

Last night we were told that the Changeling Alliance is congregating in the Everfree Forest and I am to command a brigade of ten soldiers into battle. I'm nervous and can't understand why the princess chose me, but I will do my best. I walked down the hall to find that somepony was following me. I quickly turned around and saw Rainbow Dash behind me. I imagined a pony unique to my thoughts and took what was my pony form. I looked her in the eye.

"Darkness I hope you come back tomorrow."

"I will Rainbow. Don't worry. I will have the Equestrian army at my back."

"I wish I could go with you."

"I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to the pony I care about most." tears formed in her eyes.

"Darkness! Hurry up. Celestia wants us in the throne room." Abyss yelled from down the hall. I turned and walked in his direction.

"Good luck Darkness." Rainbow said from behind.

I went to the throne room. When I entered I saw Celestia, Red Dawn, Starlight Shadow, Abyss, and Princess Luna all standing close together. I walked over and joined them we were all wearing specific armor. Celestia and Luna were wearing royal battle armor. Starlight was wearing a set of armor that he had been creating lately. Red Dawn and Abyss were wearing their very own armors from the coliseum. I was dawning a set of Valancity Changeling Armor. We gathered near Celestia who teleported us to the edge of the Everfree Forest.

Mystery Pony's Point of View.

I sat there in the Changeling camp in the Everfree Forest. I felt a presence I haven't felt in six years. Starlight and Dawn are nearby. I turned to Chyralis.

"They are here, but their Links are not."

"That is bad. How do we expect to kill them if there not even here?"

"I can fix that. Don't worry" I said to her as I walked away.

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

When we arrived at the forest there was many soldiers waiting for us. They had already been attacked once. There was less than fifty left all together.

"Why didn't you send for backup?"

"We did princess, but our messages must have been intercepted somehow." a wounded soldier said.

"Well, than are we still going through with our plan." Darkness asked eyeballing me.

"I say we do. They have killed many soldiers and they should pay." my hooves became ablaze. I stamped them out. I was getting awkward looks all around especially from Red Dawn. He smiled.

"Nice to have the old you back, Starlight. I'll fight with you anytime."

"I follow Dawn into battle." Abyss stepped forward.

"Loyalty to you and you alone." Darkness rallied in.

"Then I guess its settled. Okay princess?" she nodded in agreement.

"Prepare for battle."

Princess Luna's Point of View.

They stood there talking and rallying like fools. They trust the one thing that I truly despise. The Shadow ponies might have been my creation, but they will all die. I suddenly saw something shine near the forest. It popped in and out of the trees. I walked over and suddenly lost consciousness. When I woke I found myself unable to move. I was greeted by a pony with a very dark coat and a deep forest green mane. His cutie mark was three large gashes in his rump. He had a suave voice.

"Hello, my mother." he eyeballed me

"Shadow pony scum. Release me so I can kill you."

"That's not very nice. You don't even know my name. I am Shaded Claw."

"Shaded Claw. I swear I know that name."

"Of coarse you do. I helped Nightmare assassinate the Shadow rebel, Violet Hoof.

"You and all Shadow ponies will die."

"Even Starlight Shadow?" he asked rising his eyebrow.

"Yes! Release me!" I yelled as I struggled to get free.

"As you wish, Mother. Good-bye." he turned around and headed deep into the forest. After a moment I could move again. I thought about what he had said and turned to return to the camp. When I arrived at the camp I found that Starlight, Dawn, Darkness, and Abyss were already gone.

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

We moved through the forest quickly but quietly. We found a small cliff overlooking the Changeling camp.

"Okay, Abyss you and Dawn loop around to the other side. When you are in position than we will attack. While they are focused on us you will enter their armory, light it on fire, and leave to assist us in the escape. Understand?"

"Yes, Starlight." they both said in unison.

"Okay, we'll stay here until you get into position."

I waited for a long time till he saw a shine in the distance.

"Now we attack." We all charged down the hill. When we reached the makeshift gate Darkness kicked it in taking his original form. We were angry to find that Dawn and Abyss had already been captured. We were surrounded and knew we could not fight against all of them. We calmed and stood there as a dark, hooded pony approached. He removed his hood and my heart suddenly soared. I approached quickly and he reared back. I stopped. Shaded Claw spoke.

"Starlight. You have grown so large. How are you?"

"What!? I'm horrible considering I was just captured."

"What? Who said you were captured? You always have a choice. So what do you say. Will you come back to your master?" I thought for a second before answering him.

"No."

"Not even if I said that someone you care for can be seen."

"Who!?"

"Well, Moon Mist has been wanting to see you." My heart skipped a beat.

"What!?" an odd voice answered me.

"Yes and Shaded Claw hasn't let me see you." Moon Mist landed in front of me and I froze.

"Moon Mist. Is that really you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that me and Dawn kept that secret for so very long time, but I went undercover and you could have jeopardized my cover."

"Undercover where?"

"In the Canterlot School of Magic to learn more about Nightmare Moon and her return, but my efforts were for nothing when Twilight Sparkle and her friends destroyed her." Mist said in discussed.

"But..."

"No need to speak come with us. You know you want to." she surprised me. I stared at the ground and I looked up.

"Okay." I said with a frown on my face. My eyes teared up. Shaded Claw smiled.

"But Starlight. Why!?" Darkness started to cry.

"You can come Darkness."

"I can, but I'm not a traitor. Screw you." he spit in my direction. A glowing came from Red Dawns leg that had been marked with the mark of Hounor Rotar. It disappeared.

"I'm free."

"Than I guess your going to come with us?" I asked. He stared me in the eye shaking his head.

"I'm nothing like you Starlight. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am not a traitor."

"Forget them their weak. Lets leave." Moon Mist said turning to leave.

"I will come with you under one condition. You release them."

"Compassion that's not like you." Shaded Claw said not understanding why I ordered this. I approached Darkness.

"I understand that you won't talk to me now, but when you return to Pinkie Pie please tell her I love her. Not for me. For her. Good bye."

"I will for her." with this Darkness, Red Dawn, and Abyss left the camp.

Lighted Darkness's Point of View.

I can't believe my lifelong friend has betrayed us for her. No. Screw him. We will win this war without him, but I will tell Pinkie. I entered the camp and ignored Celestia when I walked by. I walked all the way to Ponyville. I entered the library to find all six of the ponies of the Elements of Harmony except for Rainbow Dash. I approached Pinkie.

"Starlight has betrayed us, but I am bound by honor to tell you he loves you. Where is Rainbow?"

"What!?"

"Where is Rainbow."

"She has gone undercover into the Changeling Alliance."

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

Shaded Claw and Moon Mist led me into the Castle of Chyralis. As we approached the throne I saw Rainbow standing there with her element and she was wearing Changeling battle armor.

"Hello your Highness. We have brought Starlight."

"Good. Leave us." Shade and Mist left the room.

"Hello Starlight. It is an honor to finally meet the Prince of Dileria. Your mother has been worried about you."

"She's not my mother and I'm not the prince anymore."

"Well you could be more than a prince."

"I'd rather just be a soldier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, why is Rainbow Dash here?"

"She betrayed them like you did." I looked over to her. She smiled large. "She will show you to your room. Go Rainbow." I followed Rainbow through a dark castle. When we reached my room she closed the door behind us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have been undercover for nearly four days now. What are you doing here?"

"I'll act like I didn't hear that. I actually betrayed them. I'm mad at myself."

"What? Starlight you didn't really. Did you?"

"I did and you have till tomorrow morning to leave. Then I tell Chyralis about you."

"What? You can't be serious." She said with her face twisted.

"I am. I'm going to sleep now and if your still here in the morning Chyralis will most likely kill you. Good night." She turned and quickly stormed out of the room. I lied down and went to sleep. I awoke the next morning to find Rainbow had headed my warning. I entered the dark and danky throne room. It was crawling with Changelings and Chyralis' face lighted up when I entered the room.

"Good morning Starlight. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Maybe a couple nightmares."

"Well, can't ask Nightmare to watch over you anymore can you?"

"No. So what now."

"You are being brought to the Changeling lab to help in our studies on how to create a perfect pony. Where is Rainbow Dash?"

"She was a spy and must have escaped last night."

"Too bad. I thought she could be trusted. No matter. Moon Mist and Shaded Claw are out at the moment so my Honor Guard Captain, Blue Dusk, will show you to the lab."

"Blue Dusk?"

"Yes Blue Dusk is Red Dawn's cousin. She has been part of my Honor Guard for nearly eight years. Oh here she is now." I turned to see a dark colored mare with a bright blue mane with lavender highlights enter the room. She was wearing high ranking Changeling Honor Guard armor which made it to where I could not see her cutie mark. She had both wings and a horn so she was a Chaos Alicorn.

"Hello, I hear you have history with my traitor of a cousin. Well you are going to the lab. Follow me." I followed her close and she was quick. When we reached the lab she looked at me.

"I can't tell why Chyralis trusted you so quickly, but after you are done here you are supposed to report to the barracks for your initiation into the Honor Guard."

"What!?"

"Yes I know. Chyralis may trust you, but I don't."

"Your smart. Any misplaced trust could be the end of somepony." she smiled at this.

"I'll be seeing you." she turned and left. I entered the lab and was greeted by some ponies that seemed to know who I was. When I had finished there I left and headed to the barracks. When I entered the barracks I was saluted by eight Changelings and Blue Dusk approached me.

"Take this." she handed me an amulet. "This is to signify that you are an Honor Guard."

"Now on this table there is a glass. Chyralis does not understand what the Honor Guard is. You will drink from the cup. Only one out of ten ponies survive the drink, but those who do have increased magical abilities, strength, speed, and awareness. Go ahead and drink." I drank from the glass.

"Now repeat after me. By the rite of Honour Rotar I give my soul and being to the Guards. With every part of my soul I give my body to the Darkness." I repeated this as my stomach began to hurt. I groaned and swayed back and forth. An Honour Rotar symbol appeared on my right front hoof.

"I-I..." I fell over and my heart stopped.

End of Chapter 5.


End file.
